dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Favre VS Pelé/Rap Meanings
'Brett Favre:' Time to take down this old hack, (Brett Favre starts by calling Pelé an old hack, someone who can't perform his job very well.) Gonna need a refund of 4C and a Quarterback. (The 2014 World Cup nearly cost 400 dollars but due to Pelé's poor raps. Brett wants a refund. He also uses a play on play words of Quarterback, which is a term in American Football as leaders of the offensive team, responsible for calling the play in the huddle.) I'm as strong as a Viking so you better Escape to Victory, (Brett was a part of The Vikings, Minnesota's Football team. He says he's as strong as an actual Viking and Pelé should retreat. Escape to Victory is a movie that Pelé starred in.) my raps will be successful as my fourward charity! (The Brett Favre Fourward Foundation was a charity through 96-97 that was a success. Favre compares his raps as successful as his charity work.) I tackle down my foes, while you just have nice trips, (A major difference in Europe and American Football is how they take care of their opponents. In American Football, a player would tackle them down to the ground, While in European Football, a player would just trip their opponent. Favre basically is saying his version of football is more dangerous then Pelé's.) You should take a swim at The Green Bay or at least a dip. (Brett was a part of The Green Bay Packers, name after Green Bay, Wisconsin. Favre says Pelé should relax and swim in The Green Bay or at least dip his toes into it.) I take flight of a Falcon or perhaps a Jet, (Brett was also a part of The Falcons and The Jets. Brett says he's fly, 70s term for cool, like a Falcon or a Jet which are things known to fly fast.) You disadantage sports by kicking a ball into the net. (While Brett tackles, throws, and runs yards to get a goal. Pelé just has to kick a ball into the net. Brett calls that a disadantage to sports.) 'Pelé:' Please, the real football is what you call "soccer". (Pelé denies Favre's verse and says what the real football is The European version and is what Americans call Soccer.) Go back to shopping for shoes at The Foot Locker. (Foot Locker is a store that contains sportswear and shoes. Pelé is saying Favre should go back and shop for shoes there.) You were a superstar but ended up coaching a high school class, (Brett Favre was big in the NFL but recently he's been coaching for Oak Grove High School. Pelé is saying this downfall happened because...) When you texted Sterger about giving her a "Forward Pass". (In 2010, Brett was sexting and left voicemails to Jenn Sterger, asking her to come to his hotel room, and explicit photos of himself. A Forward Pass is a term in Football but in here its saying Favre wants to have sex with her. Pelé is saying thats what lead to his downfall. There's something about Marriage you just need to know, (Along with this being a pun for There's Something About Mary, a film Favre appeared in,Pelé is telling him to stick to his marriage...) Is to stick to your wife and get away from the hoes. (Pelé is suggesting that Brett should stop sexting people and stick to the wife he has.) But then you started drinking, which became much worse, (Brett Favre also has a drinking problem which makes it less likable to redeem himself.) Your breaking down Brett! Just call me The Madden Curse! (Pelé is saying that like his life that Brett is gonna be breaking down. Pelé also compares himself to The Madden Curse. The Madden Curse is a supposed curse that any football player that appears on the cover of EA's Madden NFL Football will suffer high impact injury or bad luck. Brett Favre appeared in the 2009 cover of the game and tore a bicep and had to retire.) '' 'Brett Favre: '''Alright it seems you have fired a Hotshot, (Brett Favre admits that Pelé did burn him there. Hotshot is a movie that starred Pelé.) But I had more competition from where I fought, (Brett says that even though Pelé burned him, Brett says he is still no competition against other NFL players.) You're drinking Sierra Mist and having New Emirates Airline, (Pelé does a lot of advertisement including Sierra Mist and New Emirates Airline) You're going all 1st class but you don't even try! (Brett is saying Pelé doesn't really give effort in soccer compared to being 1st class.) Cause you're gonna get Tack'd Down, Touchdowned, and Pinned. (Basically Brett is gonna take down Pelé.) Thats 187 for the total of my wins! (Brett Favre has the most career winnings by 186, adding his winning against Pelé in this rap would be 187.) 'Pelé:' When I rap, I just add a brand new layer, (Pelé says he's so good at rapping he just adds a new layer in it.) Give it up man, just call me the Pelé-r. (A play on play words of Pelé and The Player, A male who is skilled at manipulating others.) Challenging me is one big mistake, (Pelé is saying Brett's biggest mistake was rapping against him.) When you just got burn just like your house of steaks. (Brett Favre also is the owner of Brett Favre's Steakhouse. Pelé says he's gonna burn him like one of his steaks.) Seriously, you just clearly lost this fight! (Pelé claims that Brett lost this fight easily) Go back to the bar and just maybe order a Budlight! (Pelé mentions Brett's drinking problem and asks Brett after losing to go back to a bar and get Pelé a Budlight, a popular alcohol beverage.)' Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Brett Favre VS Pelé